Astaldo
by ZeroJack
Summary: Pipa has been alone for as long as she could remember. As she journies across the land she finds a friend in the strangest of places...The Black Lands of Mordor.


**Astaldo**

Chapter One A Forgotten Friend In Need

Pipa moved swiftly and silently among the cold landscape of Mordor. Although she was only 10 leagues or so in beyond the lands boarder everything about her was already desolate, water deprived, and void of all plant life. Suddenly in among a small outcropping of rocks she caught sight of something moving. Immediately suspecting an orc troop or something worse she quickly drew her blade and crept forward. Peering through a crack between the rocks Pipa clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from yelping in surprise. There standing in among the rocks was a black mare in the later years of her life her deep eyes gazing a little to the left of were the rider was hiding. Sheathing her sword Pipa slipped carefully around the rocks so as not to scare the lost horse.

After making sure the mare would not bolt Pipa went about checking the horse over. Her coat was mated and full of burs as well as her mane and tail, there was a deep gash in her leg that had become infected, and Pipa could easily count the poor animals ribs. Even though the horse was obviously starved and very poorly treated there was one distinct thing about this scrawny little mare; she was pregnant. Even though she had obviously not eaten in days the horse's stomach was full and round. "An expectant mare should not be wandering alone in this evil place," Pipa crooned as she reached a hand out to stroke the mare's head. "Poor old girl must have been chased out here by orcs. I'll get you some where safe where you can be at peace." Giving the mare a pat Pipa bent down taking off her back and began rummaging through it. Finding a rope she fashioned a make shift halter and lead then gently slipped it over the horses head. "Come on now lets head for fresh water and green grass my four legged friend enough of this death and dust."

Considering the shape the mare was in Pipa was amazed at the stamina she had when they started Pipa had gone slowly and steadily but after a time the horse began to pull wanting to go a bit faster so Pipa picked up the pace. The pair went steadily on for hours and by the time they slipped out of Mordor the sun was high in the sky.

Pipa searched about for a place to rest, finding a small shady glade she removed the mares halter. The horse immediately dropped her head and began to graze the sweet grasses. " That's a girl fill your empty belly you need your strength." While the mare grazed Pipa gathered some leaves and herbs and started a small fire. Taking water from a nearby stream she put some into a small cooking pot and warmed it. " Let us get you cleaned up eh?" Hearing Pipa the mare trotted over with a small knicker. The rider grinned, "Taken a shine to me already now have we?" Taking a small rag from her pack Pipa soaked it in the warm water and gently began cleaning the mare's wounded leg. After finishing her cleaning along with rubbing the horse down, wrapping her wound and getting her fur, mane, and tail unmated and bur free Pipa a bit tired but happy none the less stepped back to admire her work. "Your color is so rich and pure…blackest black I have ever laid eyes upon… not a white, brown, or tan hair on you." She paused and stroked the mare on her broad neck, "now that your all cleaned up I think a name is in order because mare simply doesn't fit a horse like you." Pipa stood beside the mare for a time gently stroking the horse's head and chewing her lip in thought. " I know I shall call you Midorrian. Mid as in midnight for your coat is blacker than black and orrian for you remind me of the people of Gondor forced to live their daily lives on the very edge of a fell country that could unleash and awful hell at any moment. Yet they are some of the bravest people I have ever met." Midorrian gave a small nicker and nuzzled Pipa's shoulder; the rider gave a small smile. " I'm glad you like it."


End file.
